Tropes in Bleach: The Rule of Two
is an article listing the tropes within the Bleach: The Rule of Two series. A-G *'Action Girl:' Evelyn McTavish. Subverted when she loses to Rushifā Sureiyā in their first bout (though she was severely wounded prior to the fight). This trope has recently extended to Tamafune (the little rascal!). *'Affably Evil:' Rushifā can be a nice guy.... when you don't talk about Soul Society or aren't his current victim/opponent. Evelyn, despite her vengeful and ruthless hunt of him, is actually calm and gentle when dealing with most. *'Anti-Hero:' Evelyn and Rushifā are both essentially criminals to the law of the Soul Society. Both are on the run, and both have a tendency to brutally murder those that stand in their way. This trope fits both of them to a T. *'Artistic Liscence - Gun Safety:' Rushifā uses a Desert Eagle-type gun and doesn't even bother to use ear-blockers in order to keep himself from going deaf. *'Artistic Age:' Evelyn, despite her youthful appearance, is actually seven-hundred years old. Rushifā's exact age is unknown, but he's well over two-hundred years. *'Badass:' Punting a chair like a ball towards a victim as well as being able to catch up to that same chair while it is in mid-air after having your stomach nearly ripped open in a train crash would be next to impossible. Not for Evelyn! :*Rushifā waits for a speeding and out of control train as it threatens to collide into him.... only for it to stop a few inches from his person. All the meanwhile, he's standing in the same spot, ''while he's freaking grinning.'' :*Another one for Evelyn. When her taxi driver is shot and the car is speeding out-of-control, Evelyn shoves the dead body out of the seat and slows the high-speed car herself.... without tipping the thing over or flipping it. :*Rushifa's Gun Safety trope applies well here. Mainly since he both can fire the thing without earplugs, and that he does it with one hand. :*Our resident biker Tamafune Marubeni is able to pull off stunts that the best real-life stuntman wouldn't even think of doing, such as using a spear to rip apart the rubber tire of a moving car. :*Auron Giovanni succeeds in making this trope after he takes on both Soifon and Brina at the same time and surviving. *'Badass Longcoat:' Played straight with Rushifā. *'Berserk Button:' Evelyn and Rushifā had theirs pushed way back when they were in the Gotei 13, hence the grudge match against one another. :*Evelyn has another one that can be pressed in the present. Try to bring up a subject involving her daughter, and she will fix you with a death glare that could freeze anyone cold in their tracks. That's just the minimum penalty.... *'Beware The Nice Ones:' Evelyn and Rushifā. *'Beauty Is Never Tarnished:' Averted, as in the case with Evelyn (who had her stomach nearly torn open, her arm nearly cut in half, and her thigh made a house for a high-caliber bullet). *'Bishōnen:' Rushifā, to an extent. *'Black and Grey Morality:' Both Evelyn and Rushifā pursue each other out of a desire for revenge, even if it means taking down anyone who stands in their way. However, considering what's happened to them in the past, their reasons for their methods can be justified. *'Blind Seer:' Evelyn is visually blind, but her other senses (particularly her spiritual sense) are well above that of any average being. It's a feat to get anything past her when you're facing her directly. *'Blood Knight:' Flashes of this can be seen whenever Evelyn is fighting someone she particularly finds interest in. *'Body Horror:' The final consequence of Evelyn being "kidnapped" by 11th Division members before she kills them in retribution. *'Broken Bird:' Evelyn. *'Dark Action Girl:' Evelyn, again. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Both Evelyn and Rushifā fall into this trope. In Evelyn's case, it's much worse. *'Death Glare:' Evelyn's ability to paralyze weaker opponents qualifies as this. *'Devilishly Dashing: '''Rushifa, through a rather simple disquise, manages to actually woe Brina McTavish into a dance. Does he really like her? Or is she simply a means to an end? *'Earn Your Title:' Because of her frightening sōjutsu style, Evelyn is known to the populace as "Tiger Snake". Because of the appearance his spiritual energy takes, Rushifā is known as "Black Wolf". *'Elite: This heavy song plays during the epic highway chase between Rushifa, Lars, Evelyn, and Tamafune. *'''Even Evil Has Standards: Rushifā, although willing to kill Soul Reapers both active and retired, will spare the likes of humans. *'Foreigners...: '''Fyodor Milikov, the first Soul Reaper to be visibly killed by Rushifa, is based on a younger version of Doctor Fyodor Malikov from the Resistance series of video games. While Milikov is swedish, Malikov is of both Russian and Swedish descent. Both of them are actually rather kind as well, and both of them suffer rather gruesome deaths... *'Forget to Remember: This song plays in a halted taxi as Evelyn and Rushifa prepare to fight on a large bridge. Is it just coincidence that it happens to be Rushifa's fighting theme? *'God from the Machine: '''The appearance of Tokyo, Japan is based off of the version of the Hengsha Islands, China in the Deus Ex: Human Revolution video game. H-P *'Heroic BSOD: Once she is hit with the fact that Evelyn is alive and may hate her guts, Brina immediately breaks down into a crying, sobbing fit. What makes it more of a tear-jerker is that she had just gotten done with a fun date with Rushifā as well as give her mentor a pep talk concerning the death of her mentor Yoruichi. *'High Octane Nightmare Fuel:' Whenever Evelyn opens her eyes, it means that she is very, very, VERY unhappy.... :*In their second bout, Evelyn has her left shoulder blown cleanly off to the point of where the only thing briefly holding her arm to her body is her skin. Rushifā, on the other hand, has his leg impaled through the kneecap and then electrocuted... all the meanwhile being hung onto Evelyn's spear by his impaled leg. Not fun. :*Prior to her defection, Evelyn suffers the triple whammy of being stabbed in the back by her own daughter (who is smiling sadistically the whole time), raped repeatedly by 11th Division members angry at her for being a spy, and then undergoing a non-medical surgery that left her, in general terms, less of a woman. Bet no surviving woman in real life had to go through that.... *'Leave No Survivors:' As far as the Soul Reapers on the train were concerned, they were victims of this trope courtesy of Rushifā. *'Made of Iron:' Evelyn manages to survive through a train crash with her lower torso torn open, stay conscious even when bleeding out, and still have strength to challenge and fight the perpetrator. *'Menacing Stroll:' The brief moment in where Evelyn is walking out of the crashed train and towards Rushifā with her Yari out. * My Sword's an Effing Gun!: 'Fits with Rushifā's Zanpaktou. It's a sword ''and ''a gun put togather, mixed in with a few wolf properties. * '''Not again: 'Akisame ends up giving his wife a renewed enemy when he brings up Evelyn's past with her from before. Hopefully, Soifon will never find out... *'''Not So Different: Evelyn, when it looks like Rushifā is about to finish her off, mentions how it disturbs her to know that they match for this trope. Q-V *'Really Big Gun:' Rushifā's AR-52 Marksman. *'Sacred(?) First Kiss:' Done by Rushifa and Brina at a light show. Hey, they're both criminals. What could be the harm? And it's not like her mother is going to find out that her daughter just kissed her archnemisis anytime soon....right? *'The Nolan Effect: '''The plotline of this arc is similar, in a broad sense, to the upcoming movie ''The Dark Knight Rises. ''Why? Well there are two wanted criminals that are wandering around a large city. While both of them have dark pasts, Evelyn is capable of moving on from it and tries to live a normal, nomadic lifestyle (Bruce Wayne). While the other one is hell bent on revenge against both her and the order that she belonged to, and uses destructive terrorist methods to spread his message (Bane). All the while, both parties are being chased by authorities such as the Gotei 13 (Gotham Police Force). W-Z *'Who is this?: '''Played with Auron Giovanni when he attacks Soifon and Brina. He's pretty much just "there". Category:Trope Pages